El Mundo De Los Sueños
by Aarhielk-girl
Summary: Lucy y Levy son unas chicas normales,pero todo cambia cuando Levy encuentra un libro que les dice que tienen que enfrentar su destino,trayendo con el,nuevos amigos al igual que enemigos,pero mas importante,nuevos amores. 100% Nalu y Gale :D junto con otras pequeñas parejillas
1. Prólogo

** Hola! Pues,no se...tal vez.? Me conocen,yo tengo una pagina que hizo mi amiga,yo soy la admin,si es que les gusta la historia que escribire**

a** continuacion,metanse a facebook y denle me gusta :D se llama "Mis Fanfictions :3".**

Capitulo 1:El Mundo De Los Sueños.

Los sueños,seguramente todos hemos estado en ese lugar cuando nuestros sentidos estan inactivos.. A pesar de que lo que soñamos no suma mucha importancia en nuestra vida diaria,hay que pensarlo 2 veces antes de hacerlo. En nuestra mente y subconciente existe un mundo llamado "El Mundo De Los Sueños." Que es el que nos muestra lo que probablemente nos pasara o nos ocurrio en algun momento de nuestra actual o antigua vida. Quizas eso podria explicar los sueños de catastrofes o fobias que tenemos en nuestra vidas,quiza por que por alguna razon tubo que ver en el fin de nuestra vida anterior. Pero todos los sueños que tenemos ocurren fuera de ese gran mundo que se nos priva,pero...cuenta la leyenda,que hubo una niña que lo logro,la niña fascinada con lo que sus ojos veian,decidio recorrer ese gran lugar,se dice que era un lugar teñido de un color entre rosa y rojo,con el piso describido como pequeñas bolitas de algodon de azucar,y cada cosa era de un extravagante o simple dulce,en si,tambien se le llamaba "El Mundo De Los Dulces" ó "El Mundo Ideal",llamado asi por los niños. La niña a feliz por poder entrar a ese mundo,se fue recoriendo lado por lado,pero la felicidad no es para siempre,las personas ordinarias no podian saber de ese mundo,si no sabrian su pasado,o aun peor,su futuro por completo,por lo que un guardia del castillo,el lugar que preparaba los sueños de todo el mundo,por muy absurdo que sean algunos. Fue enviado a hacer que la niña se fuera de ese lugar sin ningun recuerdo de ese lugar "Tabu" para los humanos.

-¿Que haces aqui? ¿Como lograste entrar?- Dijo con un cierto enojo en sus palabras el guardian que fue mandado,a pesar de sus palabras y negaciones que fueron ignoradas.

-¿Eh?- decia la joven no entendiendo su pregunta.

-No te hagas la tonta.- dijo friamente el joven,mientras que la miraba seriamente,lo que hizo que a la pequeña le recoriera un escalofrio por su espalda.

-No lo se- dijo tratando de dismular su miedo,cosa que logro. Solo para mirar a todas partes,apreciando ese lugar que tanto admiraba. -Pero no me arrepiento- dijo mientras una sonrisa sincera se plasmaba en su rostro,lo que provoco que algo en el interior del guardia se acelerara y un poco mas abajo se situara una batalla de dragones.

-Tienes que irte.- dijo secamente el guardia mientras tomaba con fuerza el brazo de la joven y trataba de llevar a la fuerza a la joven a la salida.

-¿¡Que!?. ¡Pero yo no quiero irme!- alegaba la joven mientras trataba de safarze del agarre del joven.

-¡Si no lo haces vendran por ti y no saldras de aqui con vida!- grito el joven mientras hacia un poco mas fuerte su agarre y ahora la arrastraba a la salida.

-¿¡Quienes!?- gritaba la joven todavia tratando de safarze del agarre del joven. Lo que saco al guardia de sus estribos.

-¡¿Es que no entiendes que trato de protegerte?!- grito el joven soltando su brazo y ganandose en frente de ella mientras la señalaba con el dedo. Lo que hizo que la pequeña se sonrojara fuertemente y luego el guardia,al darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho.

Despues de unos cuantos segundos de silencio entre los 2,que para ellos fueron una eternidad,la joven decidio romper ese silencio devastador.

-Esta...bien...- dijo la chica ganandose enfrente de la gran puerta dorada que estaba frente a sus ojos,con pequeños detalles de flores y nubes un poco levantaditas o sobresalientes.

-Entonces te vas a ir.- dijo soltando un suspiro -Ven,necesito borrarte tus recuerdos- dijo posicionando su mano en su frente.

-¡Espera!- grito la pequeña tomando su mano antes de que llevara su plan.

-¿Que?- dijo mirandola extrañado.

-Al menos dime tu nombre,aunque lo olvide despues,quiero saberlo- dijo mirandolo con un cierto brillo en sus ojos,lo que hizo que al guardia le subiera la sangre fuertemente a sus mejillas.

-¿Por-?- no alcanzo a terminar cuando la chica tomo su otra mano y acerco sus 2 blancas manos a su cara,lo que dejo perplejo al guardia mientras lo miraba atonito.

-Por favor..- dijo mirandolo con sus ojos de los que salian brillos de esperanza. A lo que el guardia dejo su trabajo de lado y solto lo que los oidos de la joven tanto querian escuchar.

-Pues mi nombre es..-

.

.

-¡Kyyaa!- grito una rubia que se caia de su cama,pero no cualquier cama,si no,un camarote,y ella,dormia en la cama de arriba.

-¿Pum..?- decia un pequeño "perrito" de color blanco,cabeza redonda y una nariz puntiaguda color amarillo,que se bajaba de la cama de abajo.

-E-Estoy bien...Plue..- dijo parandose del suelo y limpiandose su pijama de frutillas y arcoiris,a pesar de sus 22 años,parecia una niña de 5,solo de mentalidad,por que su cuerpo estaba bastante desarrollado.

-¡Pum!- dijo levando su pata para darle animos a la rubia que le brindaba una calida sonrisa.

-Sabes Plue..- dijo sentandose en la cama mientras que su mascota hacia lo mismo. -Soñe con la historia que me conto mamá,esa del guardia del Mundo de los Sueños que se enamora de una humana pero se separan. Pero el al estar tan enamorado,decide convertirse en humano y dejar su vida de guardia en el pasado solo para estar con ella...- dijo dando una leve sonrisa.

-Pum..- dijo ganandose en sus piernas y dandole un abrazo con sus pequeñas patitas.

-Plue...Yo tambien te quiero..- dijo devolviendole el abrazo.

Pasaron así unos cuantos minutos,antes de que la joven se parara y posicionara sus dos manos en cada una de sus caderas.

-¡Vamos Plue!.¡Hay que ir a dar un paseo! - dijo levantado una mano en signo de que estaba muy animada.

-¡Pum!- dijo bajando de la cama y haciendo lo mismo que su dueña.

Y asi,la rubia se fue a bañar,sacandose su pijama y corriendo como una niña a la bañera. Despues de darse su relajador baño,se dispuso a sacar la ropa que iba a ocupar ese dia,que eran una polera manga corta que dejaba a la vista sus hombros,unos jeans rasgados de color celeste claro,unos botines color negro y con taco de 2 centimetros,unas pulseras de gomitas,un collar normal con una cruz de adorno en el medio y dejando su pelo suelto un poco mojado,lo que hacia que se le formaran unos cuantos rizos. Despues de vestirse,tomo sus llaves y se dispuso a salir.

Cuando la rubia estaba emprendiendo su camino,obviamente,con su perrito guardian a su lado,hubo una cosa fuera de lo normal.

-¡Lu-chan!- gritaba una pequeña peliceleste que corria lo mas rapido que sus piernitas podian brindarle.

-¡¿Levy?!.¡¿Eres tu?!- gritaba la rubia abriendo los brazos mientras que sus ojos mostraban sorpresa,pero en su cara se mostraba una sincera sonrisa.

-¡Lucy!- gritaba la peliceleste mientras saltaba a darle un abrazo a Lucy.

-¡Que bueno que estas aqui!- gritaba la rubia devolviendole el abrazo con fuerza. -¡¿Que no andabas en viaje de trabajo alla en Chile?!- dijo soltandola solo para despues tomarle los hombros con sus finas manos.

-¡Si!,pero ya termine- dijo dandole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y levantando sus dedos indice y del medio en signo de paz.

-¿¡Y como es Chile?!- dijo animada la rubia mientras empezaba a caminar y la peliceleste la seguia.

-Pues hermoso. Sobre todo El paseo Ahumada de Santiago,a mi gusto,pero Osorno,Valparaiso..¡Valparaiso y su hermoso reloj de flores!.- dijo haciendo un leve signo con sus manos dejando a la vista su asombro. -¡Ah!. ¡No hay tiempo!- dijo la peliceleste tomandola de las manos.

-¿Para que?- dijo la rubia muy confundida con sus palabras.

-¡Tu solo sigueme!- grito emocionada la pequeña mientras arrastraba a la rubia que seguia sin comprender mientras abrazaba a su perro para que no se quedara atras.

Despues de que Levy arrastrara literalmente a Lucy y a su cachorro de paso,llegaron a su casa,no era muy lujosa,se notaba por que solo tenia 2 pisos,una ventana que dejaba a la vista sus cortinas color rojo,unas cuantas plantas fuera de la puerta, que tenia un adorno que decia "Bienvenidos" de un bonito color rojo que convinaba con la puerta de color cafe claro,casi amarillo. Tal vez no era lujosa,pero si acojedora.

-¡Vamos! ¡Rapido,rapido! ¡Pasa!- dijo empujando la pequeña peliceleste a la rubia por la espalda.

-¡¿Que rayos te pasa Levy?!- dijo Lucy mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana,mientras miraba a su amiga que cerraba la puerta con pestillo y cerraba las percianas,quedandose a obscuras,si no hubiera sido por que encendio la lampara que estaba atras de ella.

-¡Shhh!- dijo Levy dejando su dedo indice en la boca de Lucy. Y le daba una sonrisa malefica.

-_¡Rayos!-_ penso Lucy al ver los ojos brillantes de su amiga y su diabolica sonrisa,eso no traia nada bueno.

-¿Q-Que tienes...?- dijo Lucy viendo como su mejor arrastraba una silla solo para sentarse y sacar con euforismo un libro desgastado de su bolso rojo recien comprado.

-¡Mira!- dijo restregandole el libro en la cara.

-¿Q-Que dice..?- dijo viendo que el libro estaba en un idioma que ella,personalmente,no entendia.

-Esta en español. Dice "El Mundo De La Magia Soñadora.".- dijo tocando con delicadeza la portada del libro.

-¿Y que?- dijo Lucy despectivamente mirando el libro.

-Espera que te cuente. Todo empezo cuando andaba por una especifica calle de Valparaiso,la cual,no recuerdo el nombre,de echo,ni siquiera recuerdo como llege a la libreria que estaba en frente de mis ojos. Cuando volvi a entrar en razon,estaba abriendo la puerta,quede pasmada al ver lo antigua que era,asi que decidi irme,pero hubo una mujer que me llamo.

-_Señorita Levy.- me dijo la mujer de cabello color cafe claro y ondulado que le llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo de su trasero,y ella estaba mirandome del mostrador._

_-¿Eh?- dije dandome la vuelta para encontrarme con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_-Tenga- dijo estirando sus manos,en ellas habia un hermoso libro color rojo que parecia nuevo._

_-¿Por que..?- dije sin terminar de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo y recibiendo el libro que ella me mostraba,era incleibemente grueso._

_-A la señorita Lucy y a usted las esta buscando el destino.-dijo brindandome otra sonrisa..._

Despues de que ella me sonriera senti que todo me daba vueltas,mi vista se volvio negra y despues no recorde nada,cuando desperte estaba en mi cama,apenas recorde lo que paso,corri a mi bolso pensando -¡¿Como mierda se sabia mi nombre y el tuyo?!- cuando llege a el,me apresure en abrirlo,busque y busque,hasta que encontre el libro en estas condiciones- dijo Levy mostrandole a una Lucy estrupefacta el libro desgastado y en vez de ser grueso,solo poseia una hoja.

-Y...¿Lo haz leido?- dijo Lucy tomando el libro solo para empezat a revisar cada rincon del libro.

-N-No pude. Me dio miedo,y decidi estar contigo para hacerlo,despues de todo,nos involucra a las dos.- dijo Levy que ahora en vez de que en su cara se expresara entusiasmo,ahora era de un profundo miedo. Lucy la miro con la misma cara,miro el libro y despues volvio a mirar a Levy,solo para despues abrir el libro rapidamente.

**_"Se que no me conocen,o quizas,no me recuerdan mis queridas hijas. Pero es hora de enfrentar al destino y mostrar la verdad,mi mundo,su verdadero mundo las esta esperando,para que nos salven del suplicio que nos han hecho vivir desde que ustedes no estan. Las extrañamos,nuestras vidas dependen de ustedes,por favor,no se asusten por lo que pasara ahora."_**

**_ Atte:_**

**_ Su Padre._**

-Lo que pasara...ahora- dijo Lucy mirando con horror a Levy.

De pronto,la lampara se apago y se empezaron a escuchar pasos y sonidos por toda la casa,Lucy y Levy quizieron gritar,pero algo las ataco y se los impidio,o mejor dicho,ALGUIEN...

-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**Chan,Chan,Chan...!**

**Los dejare con la duda por que soy mala.:D (~*-*)~. Bueno sin mas que decir,me despido.**

**PD: Lo digo por que asi me quiero llamar- Se despide,Nashi3l-chan *-***


	2. Proposición

**¡Hola! c: **

**Perdonen mi ausencia, pero la inspiración no quería colaborar conmigo en este proyecto (o intento) de fic. Sin embargo, la obligué, como la hembra pecho lampiño que soy, a trabajar conmigo. (En realidad, la soborné con un dulce. Siempre funciona) Espero con el fondo de mi corazón de gorda fan del NaLu que soy que este capítulo les guste. Y también espero que no me odien por lo corto que es, pero mi mente no sacó más. Trataré de actualizar pronto, o a lo menos hacerlos más largos (cosa que dudo que pase).**

**Sin más, los invito a leer este asco de capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo y coman chocolate mientras lo leen!**

**~Better than words (88)~**

* * *

_Esta historia es **mía.** Más bien de mi estúpida y loca imaginación Directioner perteneciente a la 5sosFam, pero encuentro que es lo mismo._

_¡Love!_

* * *

_Palabras: 1.200 (según Fanfiction)_

_PD: You makes me wanna *sssss*, one more night (88) c:_

* * *

Capítulo 1: Propuesta.

* * *

El aire estaba repleto de una densa y oscura neblina gris, la cual, era imposible respirar. Su vista era borrosa y su cuerpo se sentía débil, sin embargo su anatomía no tenía ningún rasguño o herida. Pero, eso no calmaba el inmenso miedo que provocaba que su respiración se entrecortara.

Estaba aterrada. Más que aterrada, a punto de desfallecer ahí mismo.

Pero, no podía rendirse y morir ahí. Aún no. Necesitaba encontrar a su mejor amiga, necesita y ansiaba encontrar a Levy. Miles de preguntas y posibles hechos (no muy buenos) pasaban por su mente, como un horrible río desbordado. Sin control. Pero, por tantas cosas que había pasado, su mente estaba hecha para resistir los oscuros y embusteros malos augurios que le carcomían el cerebro.

Abrazó con fuerza sus brazos con sus pálidas y heladas manos cuando sintió un escalofrío correr en su cuerpo, específicamente su espina dorsal. Se estaba muriendo de frío. Y no era para menos, a ropa que usaba no era la adecuada para el ambiente sepulcral en el que se encontraba. Pero si algo tiene que decir en su defensa, es que ni planeó ni sabía que terminaría aquí por leer un puto libro.

Oh, ese maldito libro mágico. Maldita sea la hora en la que Levy lo encontró y lo compró.

—Maldición Levy... —murmuró a duras penas mientras sus dientes tintineaban. Parecía un monito carpintero.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos más, sin estar segura a cada uno que daba. El piso por el cual andaba era como rocoso, con pequeñas montañitas que, esperaba, fueran piedras. Además, ella siempre le tuvo pavor a la oscuridad, a la soledad, a o desconocido. Y todo eso por simples e estúpidos traumas del pasado. Pero, ¿cómo esperaban que reaccionara una pequeña niña de cinco años al ver _eso_?

Y al cabo de unos dos a tres minutos, más preguntas se formularon en su cabeza. Algunas eran de como termino aquí, otras de como el lugar en el que estaba termino así, y la mayoría de su casi hermana peliceleste. La duda, la incógnita, el pavor a perdérla la carcomía por dentro. Cada fibra de su ser, cada neurona de su cerebro gritaban por auxilio, por ayuda para encontrar a Levy. Sin ella, su única y última compañera de travesuras estaba perdida.

Pero, como si sus suplicas mentales hubieran sido escuchadas, una sombra, una forma humanoide se vio a lo lejos; mirándola, observándola con detenimiento y exquisitez. Y, como si el frío hubiera matado su capacidad de pensar, llegó y corrió hacia la supuesta persona que podría ayudarle. Sin importar que fuera un extraterrestre de dos cabezas, un asesino o un violador en serie. Se apresuró en llegar a él, sin importar nada.

—¡Espera! —grito, con la voz aguda producto de el tremendo nudo que se formó en su garganta, indicándole que en cualquier momento explotaría en un sollozo doloroso y desgarrador. Sin embargo, la sombra, aturdida por el repentino grito de la rubia que corría a él, salto de donde sea que estaba y emprendió una apresurada huida sin mirar atrás. Ignorando, o tratando de ignorar, los desesperados gritos de la chica de ojos café por que no se fuera.

Sin embargo, él no sabía que Lucy no se daba por vencida tan fácilmente. Sobre todo en un caso como éste, en el cual la posible vida de su amiga estaba en riesgo. No, no señor. Para ella, los amigos y su familia eran lo primero. Sin importar que sucediera con su vida.

Olvidó el cansancio, olvido el frío, olvido el miedo; y corrió lo más rápido que en su vida tal vez haya corrido. No le importó el doloroso dolor de sus pies cuando pisaban una roca de gran altitud y dureza; la tortura que sus articulaciones estaban sufriendo en este momento; el descanso a gritos que sus músculos casi nunca movidos pedían; solo le importó la sonrisa y alivio de su amiga al ver que ya estaba a salvo a su lado.

—¡Detente, por favor! —gimió en un grito lo suficientemente fuerte y desgarrador para que el aludido sintiera compasión —. ¡Por favor! —ahora era un grito en forma de sollozo que cruelmente salió de su seca garganta —. Ayúdame... —pidió en un susurro, mientras miles de cristalinas y puras lágrimas bajaban por sus acaloradas y rojas mejillas.

Se derrumbó en el duro piso de piedra, sin importar el dolor que sintieron sus rodillas al entrar en contacto con el el rocoso camino de rocas o como el desconocido corredor detenía lentamente su marcha. No le importaba nada más que salvar a su amiga en este momento. Sollozó, destrosándo en cada gritó su garganta mientras trataba —inútilmente— de limpiar la cascada de lágrimas con el blanquesino dorso de su mano. Estaba desesperada hasta llegar a un punto sin comparación. Lo único que ahora quería era estar segura en su casa, en su habitación, y al lado de su amiga viendo películas románticas. Era lo único que quería.

—Por favor... —imploró en un susurro entrecortado, aún tratando de parar sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano —. A-Ayúdame a salvarla...

—¿Por qué? —inquirió curioso el desconocido, escudriñando casa facción de la chica frente a él —. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto salvarla?

—Por que... —dijo Lucy, sin tomar en una mínima consideración de que la sombra le estaba hablando. Lo único que quería ahora era llorar, desahogarse —. Por que es mi mejor amiga... mi familia... lo único que tengo, ¡qué me queda!

—¿Tu familia? —masculló la sombra.

—Sí... — dijo en un susurro, un poco más calmada. Solo para después posicionar una mano en su corazón —. Mi hermana...

—¿Tu hermana?

—Sí. —asintió, aún llorando —. Tal vez no de sangre, pero si de alma...

—¿Entonces por que te interesa tanto, si ni siquiera es tu hermana?

—Por que mis amigos son mi familia. —declaró, firme ante su palabra —. Y mi familia es lo que me da las fuerzas para seguir luchando, aunque yo ya en si no tenga. Eso es lo que es una familia para mí. —decretó, mirando fijamente la sombra de pie que estaba en frente suyo.

La sombra solo la miro sorprendido, analizando cada una de sus palabras. Era la primera vez en toda su existencia que escuchaba decir a alguien eso de sus amigos, de su familia. Usualmente se encontraba con personas con el mínimo cariño o interés por alguien de su propia sangre,interesados solo en su bienestar y bien social.

Sonrió.

—¿Estarías dispuesta a dar tu vida, tu libertad, tú —aclaró, aún sonriendo —, a cambio de que tus amigos estén bien?

Lucy analizó bien su pregunta apenas la escuchó. Se estaba vendiendo, y seguramente al diablo en persona. No lo conocía, pero tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo. Tenía que admitir que la idea, la propuesta que le estaba haciendo, le aterraba. El miedo corría por sus venas tan solo escuchar esas palabras, pero no tenía otra opción. Y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, muy dentro de ella no _quería _aceptar otra opción. Inhalo todo el aire que pudo, procesó bien la información en su cerebro, pensó concretamente en la palabra que iba a decir; y exhaló.

—Sí.

Y Zeref sonrió.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Sinceramente, este capítulo no estaba planeado así. Pero, como hubo tanto tiempo en que no pensé en el, el ambiente o teorema cambió radicalmente (no el fic entero, pero si algunos capítulos). Sin embargo, lo que dije no tiene nada que ver con lo que es el capítulo, así que olvidenlo. Mucho, mucho love para ustedes. ¡Nos leemos pronto! :D**

**PD: ¿Se acuerdan cuando les dije que seguramente cambiaría el estilo de narración de primera persona a tercera persona? Si, no me hagan caso. Cambio de parecer rápidamente.**

**Si quieren dejarme un Review, yo no me molesto ¬u¬. ¡Oh vamos, no les cuesta nada! Es un simple botón en el cual tienen que escribir palabras. ¿No es tan difícil, cierto? En fin, si te gustó, Revieweame *inserte cara coqueta aquí*. ¡Ah! Y deja un Review si creíste que la sombra era Natsu c: (De hecho, lo hice con esa intención :p).**

**Bye~~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡Review!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Por cada Review que no dejas, se muere un gatito :c. Asesino u.u**


End file.
